Total Drama: Warrior Cats
by Eaglestarisawesome5
Summary: During the rock climb in TD:ROTI, Ice Ice Baby, a strange portal opens up, dragging the cast into the world of the Clans. Thunderclan, being extremely short on warriors, welcomes them to the forest. Will a certain personality-changing cat be able to defeat the enemy they brought with them? Find out, on Total! Drama! Warrior Cats! Rated T for character death.


**Hi everybody! I decided to make this story sort of circle around Mike and his personality problem. You'll see why throughout the chapters. But I'll reveal a little bit why here. I absolutely ADORE Mike. Not trying to take Zoey from him, those of you who take it seriously! In fact, I admit, I would have completely ignored him if it wasn't for his personalities. So for all you multi person people out there, don't be ashamed of your condition! Be proud of it! Some people might adore you for that. Anyways, story time!**

**Title: Total Drama: Warrior Cats**

**Summary: During the rock climb in TD:ROTI, Ice Ice Baby, a strange portal opens up, dragging the cast into the world of the Clans. Thunderclan, being extremely short on warriors, welcomes them to the forest. Will a certain personality-changing cat be able to defeat the enemy they brought with them? Find out, on Total! Drama! Warrior Cats!**

**Rated: T for character death and slightly detailed birth(not extremely, that would just be disgusting)**

* * *

Chapter #1

*Mike's POV*

This is all Chris's fault!

He's the one that made up climb the rock wall in the first place!

Now we're stuck here in this feline world until we loose our lives to some mangy-

Oh, hi there! Didn't see you there! I'm Mike! You might already know me from a specific show. Well something strange happened during the show that changed our lives forever. Let me start from the beginning. When we were climbing up that 20 foot rock wall...

I was about to start climbing again with Zoey when suddenly, a cascade of rocks (courtesy of Lightning) came crashing down on us both. I screamed and held Zoey tight as we both fell off the ledge. As we plummeted towards the ground, I lost my grip on Zoey and she slipped away from me. "Zoey!" I called, but I couldn't reach her. I looked down and closed my eyes, waiting for the ground to kiss my face.

...

...

...

...

...Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and looked around. All I could see was black, as if it were dark, but I could still see my hands in front of my face. "That's weird..." I wondered. "Did I switch personalities?" I thought deeply but, nope, all four of them denied that they had control. Where was I? I tried to feel around, but it seemed as if I was floating. I couldn't feel anything under my feet or around me, including the wind that had been slapping my cheeks before.

"Zoey?" I called. No answer. "ZOEY?" Still no answer. I tried moving myself around, but I didn't seem to be going anywhere. My heart started racing and sweat dripped down my face as I started to panic. Where was I? Would I be stuck here forever?

*Zoey's POV*

I tried to hold onto Mike as we fell, but I lost my grip on him and slid away. I grabbed for him, words not coming to mind in my panic. He seemed to have given up when he lost me, closing his eyes and waiting to hit the dirt. I, for one, kept my eyes open. And I'm glad I did. Just as I hit the ground, a swirl of green light opened up under Mike and he fell right into it, disappearing into the abyss. "MIKE!" I screamed, getting up and racing over to the portal. There was nothing there. All the people on the island, even Chef, had stopped what they were doing to take a look at the situation.

"I sense a strange aura around the light." Dawn said, putting out a hand towards the portal. "He seems to have disappeared into another realm."

"Well we can't just leave him there!" I told her, panic flowing throughout my senses. I leaned down into the portal, making sure to keep a good grip on the dirt so that I didn't fall in. "Mike?"

"Zoey!"

"Mike! Where are you?"

"I don't know! Where are _you?_"

"I'm halfway in this weird portal thing! You fell into another dimension!"

"Wow...any idea how to get me out?"

"Nope! I'll ask Cameron! He'll know!"

I leaned out of the portal and raced over to Cameron. "Cam! Any idea how to get him out?"

"Well," the thin boy thought for a moment. "The only way is to go in there after him and wait until the portal opens up again. It might be days or months, or even years, though!"

"It doesn't matter to me." I told him. "As long as I'm with him, I'll wait for decades!" I turned away from him and was about to leap into the portal when suddenly I felt a force pulling me towards it. It grew stronger and the portal grew bigger, cracking the ground apart. I screamed and fell in a crack, hanging on by only my hand. I looked down and saw the portal seeping into the cracks underneath me. I took a deep breath and let go of the edge, plunging into the swirling green abyss. As I fell, I saw the rest of my team and the other team struggling and failing to not be pulled into the holes. Then, the green flames obscured my vision and I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes flickered open to bright sunlight in my eyes. Trees towered over me and I looked around to see a few bushes about my height. "Where am I?" I said to myself, then yelped and covered my mouth. I had meowed! I jerked my hands away from my mouth when I felt the fur. Correction..._paws_! I leapt to my feet-erm...paws...and tried to run, only to land flat on my face. I wasn't used to walking like this. I got up and shakily walked towards the first thing I saw that I could see my reflection in; a lake. I stared in and yowled in shock, my legs feeling weak under me.

I was a _**cat**_!

End Chapter #1


End file.
